Hogwarts: The Founding Years
by TheWritingPrincess85
Summary: Hogwarts was a dream, an idea of pure brilliance from four of the most powerful witches and wizards of the time. So what truly forced Salazar to leave the place of his dream? This is the story not found in the history books.


**Chapter 1: Power and Strength**

Salazar Slytherin glanced at his friend, annoyance shining in his eyes, "Why would one think that way, Godric? It is not like they see us as humans to be kept alive. They desire us upon the stakes, so they can enjoy watching our kind burn."

There was a pause in the already silent night as the blonde haired man sat in thought, his eyes looking back at his old friend. "They fear what they do not understand. We cannot blame them for that. We all fear what we do not understand…" A light grin formed upon his lips, "…and there is nothing we can do about them, unless it is them that you fear, Salazar."

Salazar's face took on a look of horror as his eyebrows rose high, "Afraid of them? They are nothing but weaklings. They could not survive if we did not help them, and they repay us by killing us. They search us out for future telling, but stake us the moment they hear something they do not like. No, they are weak creatures who deserve what is coming if we withdraw our support."

With that said he still gave into Godric Gryffindor and turned away from the crowd of muggles in the distance. Godric had always held a soft spot for muggles and for the way they lived. He had even recently joined in on a muggle war simply because he enjoyed their style of fighting. Many people saw them together and would often wonder why they had become friends. Even Salazar had wondered upon occasion, but it was something that had grown between them for 15 years. The fact is, that when you grow up with another person, even if you do not necessarily like them, you have somehow, usually reluctantly, become attached to them and care for them. And this is exactly what had happened.

Unknown to Salazar, his old friend Godric was thinking along similar lines. However, with his eyes piercing through the night and taking notice of his friend, he was realizing just how much had changed in the last 15 years within the man known as Salazar Slytherin. Much had changed since they were 7 year old boys who had been sent to study under the same great sorcerer, Magnus Peregrine. Many years had now passed since they first caught sight of each other. Even then, they had noticed they were opposites, not only in beliefs, but in strengths.

Male children were expected to be outgoing, happy and seeking adventure at every turn. It would give them strength and lessons that were needed as they grew. This Godric knew, even at the age of seven, and this is exactly how Godric acted. First to charge into a situation, his emotions ruled his mind and his bravery made him believe he could out fight anything within his path. It was in such a situation that Magnus found the blond haired child in when his other pupil, a dark haired and quiet boy, arrived upon the scene. A baby dragon, free to roam the surrounding area was terrorizing a small group of other animals, and while the dark eyes and dark haired pupil watched the scene with intense thought and calculation, Godric saw no sense in this and rushed himself before the dragon, holding his wand high. Magnus, had long before learned to allow young boys to learn their lessons on their own terms, but he did not have long to wait.

The first blow of fire upon Godric's legs simply heightened the challenge, but before another spell had passed through his lips, a light had shot out of another wand, capturing the dragon in an invisible cage, the fire hitting a barrier that could not be seen. The young, dark haired boy barely looked bothered as he put his wand away, but he had earned Godric's trust at that moment. However, as days passed, Godric could easily tell that Salazar had come from a very rigid and strict environment. He did not smile often, often looked about before running after Godric, and in truth seemed withdrawn from the very idea of excitement. The old sorcerer had often teased that he was teaching Fire and Ice to be friends, and now that Godric was older, he was beginning to see where that analogy had come from.

However, as the years passed, Godric had helped to get Salazar to break out more, often causing mischief of his own when Godric was not around. But Salazar also helped Godric to focus and to reach his potential. He had tried to instill in Godric the collective and calm approach to matters that he had, and though it was not entirely successful, it did give Godric many things to think about before he rushed into things without a plan. In truth, Godric did not believe he would be half the wizard that he was now if it had not been for Salazar. And though he knew Salazar would never admit it, Salazar was a better wizard because he had a touch of mischief in him, a touch of adventure, and had kept the lessons Godric had spoken in mind, even if he did not always keep true to these lessons.

It was now 15 years later than that first meeting. Fifteen years of growing and learning together, and they were still teaching one another. Magnus had long since given up teaching them anything. It was hard to teach pupils who had surpassed the teacher. However, he told them to be wary of their powers and to trust in the other for it was only as a group that they would succeed. But they were not complete. They were to be 2 of 4. It had confused them when he had told them that. Two of what he had not said. However, they always kept an eye out for two that had been told the same. However, until they find them, their differences kept them growing with one another. Salazar's cool and collected way of thinking often saved Godric from rushing head first into a situation he could not get out of. And as for Godric, he kept Salazar's power in check. Godric did not kid himself. He knew that Salazar was the more powerful of the two, but it was up to Godric, his own personal quest, to keep Salazar from abusing that power. It was a warning that their old sorcerer had told them – to not step over the line between power and abuse of power – and he was determined to keep them from stepping over that line.

Indeed, their friendship was an odd one – born into a strange world that enjoyed battling with one another at every moment. Magic was threatened, muggles afraid, and these two friends were together because who knew if they could survive alone. They needed each other to be strong and to watch the other's back. Shaking from their thoughts and memories, Godric and Salazar looked at one another. Their thoughts were kept to themselves, even as an understanding was met between the two. Without saying a word, they turned and walked away together out into the night. It was time for them to continue on to follow the instructions the old sorcerer had given them -- "When 4 unite, strong you shall be." Though both believed they did not necessarily need the other two, they also realized that searching could bring new adventures, new information, and new magic. In truth, it could not be of any harm, and as they moved away from the fires behind them, they moved into the light of the area known as fen – an area with a few secrets of its own.

* * *

**A/N:** _I have not written in quite a long time, but the Founders of Hogwarts have always intrigued me. So, I decided I'd give a story a shot. I cannot promise quick updates, but I will try my best. Let me know what you think of this intro chapter. Helga and Rowena are next._


End file.
